The Bride of Tupperman insert: ONE NIGHT IN CONNECTICUT
by madolynhaze
Summary: When David and Maddie followed Tupperman to Connecticut they spend one night there...this story supposes what might have happened...


After Mr. Tupperman is arrested and Molly is taken to another floor of the hospital for a psych evaluation, David and Maddie get back into their big, brown rental car just after noon and head to the hotel Agnes has booked them in for their one night in Connecticut.

**David**: Well…maybe we didn't exactly get the Friday night date we'd hoped for…but whadda you say we try again tonight?

**Maddie**: Tonight?

**David**: Sure! A date works just as well on a Saturday than a Friday…

**Maddie**: I don't think so, David, I barely slept on that plane last night, I'm exhausted…I'm looking forward to a long hot shower…a good meal and a warm bed…Connecticut is freezing!

**David**: Sounds good to me…I'll get the shower hot 'n steamy…you order up the food…

**Maddie**: (Rolls her eyes) Alone, David…

**David**: Yes, you can order the food alone…just dial room service…

**Maddie**: No, David…Agnes booked two rooms…I'll be staying in mine, and you'll be staying in yours.

**David**: OK, look…you're right, maybe we're not ready to spend 14-hours in bed together trying out the Kamasutra…

Maddie looks at him with a disgusted face…

**David**: …but that doesn't mean we can't find something cooking tonight in Connecticut…neither of us have been here before…let's go out…paint the town red.

**Maddie**: Paint the town red?

**David**: Well…at least a light rouge…

**Maddie**: I don't know, David…we couldn't agree on a thing to do in Los Angeles, what makes you think Connecticut is going to be any different?

**David**: Ha! Los Angeles….forget Los Angeles…there are too many choices in Los Angeles…no wonder we couldn't agree…now, a nice little State like this has its advantages…

**Maddie**: It does?

**David**: It does! Less choices…

**Maddie**: That's an advantage?

**David**: Sure…one steakhouse…one night club…

**Maddie**: (Cringes) Night club…

**David**: One Casino…

**Maddie**: Oh god…no…no gambling…

**David**: One movie theater…one bingo parlor…one frog jumping contest, whatever Maddie…we can find one thing that we agree on.

**Maddie**: We can?

**David**: Sure! Sure we can…you choose one thing and I'll agree.

They pull up to the hotel and park. Maddie goes to the desk to check them in while David talks to the concierge to see what there is to do in town that night.

**Hotel Clerk:** Ok, Ms. Hayes, thank you for your credit card details…and here are your two keys…we gave you adjoining rooms.

Maddie starts to reach for the keys but stops abruptly and glances over her shoulder at David.

**Maddie**: Adjoining rooms? No…no, I don't think that's a good idea…

**Hotel Clerk: **Don't think _what's_ a good idea?

**Maddie**: Having the ability to make our private rooms into one giant one…you see, the man I'm with gets stupid ideas sometimes…

**Hotel Clerk: **I see…well, madam, he'll only have access to your room if you allow it.

**Maddie**: (Annoyed) Could you just…find two rooms on different floors perhaps, please…?

**Hotel Clerk: **(Annoyed) Certainly, Madam…

The man checks his vacancies…Meanwhile, David talks to the concierge…

**David**: Look…I need a recommendation for the swankiest place in town with a little entertainment that doesn't include slot machines or flashing lights…

**Concierge**: How about Jean-Georges, sir…$200 a plate, light jazz…?

David gulps and glances back at Maddie.

**David**: Can we uh…lower the plate price a bit and up the music level from light to alive…

**Concierge**: Certainly, Sir… (He checks his listings)

**Concierge**: A bay cruise with a string quartet?

**David**: (Rolls his eyes) Too cold to be strolling the decks…and strings, yuk? No…no…the woman I'm with has refined tastes, but I ain't rubbing shoulders with the geriatrics crowd tonight…let's keep it on terra firma…something else? Little help?

**Concierge**: (annoyed) Give me a moment, sir…

Meanwhile…

**Hotel Clerk:** I'm sorry, Madam…these are the only two rooms available…we've got a wedding party coming in and taking up most of the place later tonight…

**Maddie**: (Forced smile) great…

She snatches the keys from his hands…

**Maddie**: Fine…

Maddie picks up her bag and takes a seat in the central lobby waiting for David, who is still talking to the concierge…

**David**: …No…no…no opera, no art opening, no ballet…I'm trying to keep her awake here…

**Concierge**: (almost out of options) Ok, Sir…there is one other possibility…that I don't offer to just anyone, but since you are quite particular…there is a Benefit tonight…

**David**: (Scrunches his face) a Benefit…

**Concierge**: Yes, Sir…a Benefit in the ballroom of the hotel just next door… $150 a plate, dinner, Billy Joel is performing…

**David**: (Perks up) Billy Joel!?

**Concierge**: Yes…Billy Joel.

**David**: …a Benefit, huh? They got some long, boring speeches at those things, don't they?

**Concierge**: Yes…they do, sir.

**David**: …but, Billy Joel…Maddie'd like that…and I'd love that…

**Concierge**: A compromise, sir?

David glances over at Maddie sitting in the lobby…

**David**: Very compromising…most of the time.

…she flashes the keys and gestures for him to hurry up. David slaps down his card…

**David**: Alright, fine…sold.

David walks towards Maddie flashing tickets…

**Maddie**: You found something?

**David**: A Billy Joel concert…

**Maddie**: Billy Joel? Wow…wonderful…

**David**: Yes…it's going to be quite…beneficial…

David and Maddie get to their rooms and stand side by side unlocking their doors…They open their doors at the same time and give each other one last look…

**David**: See you in a few…

**Maddie**: …hours, David…I'm going to get some rest before tonight…

**David: **I wouldn't dream of disturbing you…

**Maddie**: Uh-huh…

Maddie slips into her room, unpacks her bag, takes a hot shower and makes her way towards the bed wearing the cotton robe provided by the hotel when David starts pounding on the adjoining door…

**David**: Mad-_day…._hey…Maddie…open up!

**Maddie**: Go away David, I'm just about to get some sleep…

**David**: Mad-_day…_let me in!

**Maddie**: (Walks towards the door.) Da-_vid…_

She swings the door open and he comes flying in…

**Maddie**: What do you want, David, I asked you to leave me alone…

He beelines for her mini-fridge…

**David**: I'm gonna steal snacks from your stock, I already ate all mine…

**Maddie**: You're paying for those…

**David**: No-way…this trip is on Blue Moon! I solve cases, you keep me in peanuts, that's the deal Maddie.

David cracks open a soda, peels open her can of Planter's and turns around and takes her in.

**David**: Oooooh…aren't we comfortable in our cotton robe…

He steps forwards and feels the collar, his thumb lightly caressing her neck…she pushes his hand away and shoves him towards the door…

**David**: (Resists and teases) Ooooh, yes…now it's getting physical…I love this…I like it rough…

She pushes him away from her hard, annoyed…

**Maddie**: (points her finger) Out! I knew having rooms so close together was a bad idea…

**David**: Bad idea!? Can't think of anything better than this…

**Maddie**: You can't what?

**David**: Slumber party, Maddie…

**Maddie**: Slumber party?

**David**: …You slumber…I'll party…quietly…Whadda ya say I slip on my robe and we at least watch a movie in one of the rooms together…

**Maddie: **David! No…I'm going to sleep…

**David**: Come on, Maddie…Blazing Saddles is on…

**Maddie**: Good! Go watch it in your own room…

**David**: I don't want to…it's boring in there alone.

**Maddie**: David…

**David**: Come on, Maddie…I'll sit on the chair…you doze…I won't disturb you…promise…

**Maddie**: (becoming exhausted with the conversation) David…

**David**: You won't even know I'm here…

**Maddie**: I don't think that would ever be possible…

**David**: (Puts his finger to his lips) Quiet as a mouse.

**Maddie**: Ugh…fine!

David sets down his peanuts and coke, finds the movie on TV and pops in the next room to get into something more comfortable. Maddie pulls her robe so it's closed a bit more and tightens the belt. She slips into the warm bed and becomes drowsy…David comes back in his robe, pulls the chair close to the bed, sits and then kicks his feet up on the edge of the bed.

**Maddie**: (Closing her eyes) That's it, David…close enough.

**David**: Shhh…can't hear the movie…

Maddie looks at him one more time, rolls her eyes and dozes off…she has a dream that she is snuggled up to a teddy bear…it's warm and cozy in the cold Connecticut winter…she snuggles into it closer with a smile spread across her face and a deep sigh…and then suddenly she opens her eyes…they search around forgetting where she is…she looks to the side and her head is snuggled onto David's cotton robe covered chest while he is curled around her dead asleep…Maddie leaps back and pushes David' sleeping body off the bed…

**David**: Whoaaaaa!

He crashes to the floor coming out of his sleeping daze…

**David**: What the!?

**Maddie**: What the!?

**David**: Maddie!

**Maddie**: David! What were you doing!?

**David**: Sleeping! What were you doing…

**Maddie**: Why were you in my bed!?

**David**: (Rubs his eyes) Oh…that…

**Maddie**: Yeah, that…

**David**: I…was just watching the movie…then I got drowsy and my back was killing me trying to sleep in this chair…so, I figured taking up a small corner of the bed wouldn't hurt…why were you all curled up on me!?

**Maddie**: Me!? Curled up on you!? No way mister…I told you to not to come any closer…

**David**: But you came closer to me!

**Maddie**: David…GET OUT! Stay in your room until we leave for the concert…

**David**: Yeah…about that…we need to dress formal…

**Maddie**: OUT!

David backs out of the room and Maddie slams and locks her side of the adjoining door and growls at his stupidity.

Finally, Maddie gets some peace and quiet for a couple hours and she gets a little more sleep and then gets all dressed up in the rental clothes she got from the hotel shop….why they have to dress formal for a concert she didn't know. At 7pm, they are supposed to leave and she sits in her room waiting for David to knock on her door…but he never does…around 7:15 she gets tired of waiting so she goes out into the hallway and knocks on his. After a few minutes he opens the door dressed in a tuxedo looking handsome as hell…Maddie is a little taken aback, but she doesn't let on. When David opens the door her beauty takes his breath away…but he's annoyed with her being so cold and offensive to him before so he doesn't let on.

**Maddie**: There you are…

**David**: I didn't want to disturb you…

**Maddie**: Great…when I don't want you around, I can't get rid of you…when I'm waiting, you're nowhere to be found.

**David**: Well…here I am…if you'll be in my presence now...

**Maddie**: Well…sure…don't want those tickets to go to waste.

**David**: Hey, if you don't want to go with me, I'll give them to you…I'm sure there's some single guy here for the wedding that'll be happy to take you.

**Maddie**: No…no…David…we're here…in these rented outfits…let's just go…

**David**: If you insist.

David closes his door and gestures for her to lead the way, surreptitiously checking out her backside as she does…they make their way to the elevator with David being unusually quiet…although he still behaves like a gentleman letting her on the elevators first and opening doors along the way. Once outside, it is bitterly cold, but they have to walk next door…Maddie is draped in fur, he takes her arm and leads her quickly across the courtyard. Once they get inside David shows the tickets to the concierge who points them in the direction of the ballroom…they follow posters that say, "Benefit for Life: Special Guest Performer, Billy Joel"…

**Maddie**: I thought you said this was a concert…

**David**: Did I….?

**Maddie**: David…

**David**: Hey…I didn't lie. We're still going to see Billy Joel…

**Maddie**: Why is it I never get a straight answer out of you…

**David**: Part of my charm…

**Maddie**: Yeah, that's what you think…

They throw a look at each other as David hands their tickets to the doorman of the benefit. David puts his arm through Maddie's…

**David**: (in a Southern Accent) Where are me and the Mrs. sitting?…she hopes to sit near the buff-et…we skipped lunch today…

Maddie rolls her eyes at David and the doorman checks the seating chart.

**Doorman**: You are near the back actually, sir…

**David**: Ah, chucks…any way you can scooch us up a little…the little woman here's hearing is shot…

Turns to Maddie and yells…

**David**: Sweetie…can you hear me!? I'm trying to get us closer to the speaker…

Maddie looks away from him mortified…David looks back at the doorman…

**David**: Poor thing…her eyesight's going too…

The doorman makes an adjustment and moves their seats closer to the stage. They approach the big round table where they'll be having dinner and David greets everyone as he takes Maddie's arm and puts her in her seat.

**David**: Hi everyone…I'm Dave and this is Stella…

**Maddie**: David…

**David**: Yes, Stella?

**Maddie**: What are you doing?

**David**: I'm going to get your cheese plate like you asked, remember? I told you some cheese doesn't come out of a can…

He leans in to her and whispers.

**David**: Pretend we're from Missouri…always more fun to act like someone else at these things…

Loud, so the table can hear…

**David**: Yes, I'll bring you a white zin…

David heads off to the bar and buffet and leaves Maddie sitting with the table staring at her…

**Maddie**: Hi…we're ah…from Missouri…Dave's a circus clown and I'm a University Professor…

Everyone smiles and nods, introduces themselves and makes small talk. When David comes back he is being silly and playing along with the story, but definitely paying less attention to Maddie. In fact, he flirts with a single girl sitting on the other side of him, which is making Maddie fume and drink a little more than she normally would…

**David**: (to the single girl) …yes, I can twist balloons into anatomical shapes…I'm a pretty good magician too…I've been known to make clothes disappear…

The girl laughs, Maddie guzzles the rest of her wine and stomps on David's foot.

**David**: Hahahahaha…..HA-OUCH!

He glares at Maddie…

**Maddie**: (she glares at him) Dave…sweetie, would you mind cutting my steak? It's been so long since I used utensil's…

**David**: (Takes her knife and fork and starts cutting) Are we requiring some attention now, Ms. Abercombie (their fake name)…

**Maddie**: (acting innocent) What…did I do something?

**David**: Nothing beyond that accusatory scene back there in the hotel…you nearly broke my neck!

**Maddie**: (softens) Oh…well…I didn't mean to…you just cross the line sometimes…Addis…(looks around) Abercombie…(flirts) I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get rough with you…(shifts her eyes down and back up…) but then, I thought you liked that…

David sits up and licks his lips…Maddie is being very flirtatious…he completely forgets the other girl and re-focuses on Maddie, sliding his arm on the back of her chair.

**David**: Well…I don't mean to cross any lines…I'm just having a little fun…you know I'll always leave when you want me too.

**Maddie**: Yeah…sure…I know…

Maddie takes another sip of her wine as they lock eyes. She scoots a little closer…

**Maddie**: This is fun…and a wonderful benefit…I didn't know you were into charity, David…

**David**: Me? The charitabl-est…

There are a couple of long boring speeches, but David just hits the buffet during them…later Billy Joel performs five songs, which Maddie and David both love…of course they have different favorite songs…hers, _Uptown Girl _and his _Still Rock and Roll to Me._ After Bill Joel, a band plays and David leads Maddie to the dance floor, they sway and chat. Then, after a couple songs the band plays a melodic version of _Since I Fell For You_ \- and in some unspoken way, Maddie and David know this is "their" song. They dance a slow dance and things start to fade around them...David places his hand on Maddie's lower back and moves their bodies closer, He tucks his nose into her neck and goosebumps tingle down her spine. Their cheeks touch, there's heat between them...Maddie raises her eyes to meet his sparking green ones smiling down on her...his voice is syrupy...

**David**: remember this song?

**Maddie**: (feigning annoyance) yeah...you made me dance to it in that seedy bar...

**David**: ...and where would we be today if I hadn't?

Grins at her...

**Maddie**: (rolls her eyes) I can only imagine...

She smiles at him...Their eyes connect again as her face turns serious and her eyes drift in the direction of his lips...they both lean forward and before they can think better of it they're kissing a soft, sweet kiss...David raises his hand into the back of her hair and presses her into him...the kiss turns more passionate, tongues touch lightly, each pair of lips move effortlessly around the others, they're lost in the moment...the song ends and their lips part...they look at each other not knowing what to say when Rob, a guy who sat at their table comes and slaps each of them on the back...

**Rob**: (joking) Break it up love birds...

He laughs at them and Maddie and David are shaken out of the trance of having just shared their first kiss.

**Rob**: come on over here and have a drink with my wife and I...you two are the only ones here we like...

Maddie and David mindlessly follow Rob over to the bar not knowing what else to do. They stand with Rob and his wife Amy and make small talk while they try to process their feelings and glance at each other with lusty looks in their eyes. The kiss has spurred something in each of them and now they're yearning for each other...but at the same time, they stall going anywhere alone together because neither of them knows where this goes next. After about 45 minutes, Rob and Amy say goodnight as the benefit ends, it's just after 11pm. David helps Maddie on with her fur, takes her hand and leads her out of the room...out of the hotel and into the cold night air. The alcohol is keeping them warm, they're both buzzing. David puts his arm around Maddie and leads her across the cold courtyard, through their hotel lobby and into the elevator.

They haven't spoken...but as soon as they move into the elevator and the doors close, they are alone and their eyes meet...David moves towards Maddie backing her into the corner. His hand moves into her hair pulling her face forward and he kisses her hard. Maddie kisses him back, he grinds up against her and she likes the feelings all this is bringing up in her...she is more aroused than she's ever been and wants more. David's hand caresses her face...she tugs at his shirt pulling his chest into hers. After a moment, this is all rudely interrupted much too quickly by the ding of the elevator and opening of the doors...the empty hall awaits them. They part...look towards the open elevator doors not moving. David looks at Maddie and laughs nervously. He licks his lips, slips his arm through hers and leads her out of the elevator and towards their hotel room doors. Maddie is pretty tipsy and, as much as David is enjoying this, he knows he has to keep his wits about him. He walks her to her door, rests his hands on her elbows and looks into her eyes.

**David**: I think this is where we say goodnight.

Maddie shifts her weight, looks into his eyes, looks down and nods...her eyes meet his again...

**Maddie**: I had a nice night...

David looks into her eyes and smiles...

**David**: the best...

He nods towards her door...she moves to unlock it...with a little work, she does and starts to move inside...

**Maddie**: goodnight, David.

**David**: night...

He gives her a dreamy smile and blows a two fingered kiss her way...when she's safely inside David laughs lightly to himself and shakes his head not really believing this turn of events. He unlocks his door, goes inside and immediately moves into the washroom to splash cold water on his face. He looks at himself in the mirror...Just then he hears a knock on their adjoining doors...he talks to himself...

**David**: Careful, Dave...

He stares at himself for another hard second and moves towards the door.

**David**: Who is it?

**Maddie**: David...

**David**: Maddie? Is that you?

**Maddie**: David, stop playing games and open the door...

David is both hesitant and eager...he opens the door and Maddie immediately moves into his arms and presses her lips up against his, they kiss hard as she continues to move towards him...David is insanely turned on...he's never seen this aggressively hot side of Maddie. Their hands explore each other's bodies, David steps forward, pressing himself into her, changing their direction, moving her towards his bed. What was happening here... His hands slide down to caress her behind like they've wanted to do since the day he met her...Maddie's hand reaches up into his hair, grabbing at it and tugging his head backwards...wow wow wow, David is completely turned on. He backs her onto the bed and parts her legs with a push of his knee and moves between them...she falls back on the bed and he hovers over her...he leans in and kisses her neck, she writhes beneath him...he moves his tongue across her neck causing moans to slip from her lips...she grabs at his shirt untucking it...his name escapes from her lips.

**Maddie**: David...David...David

My god, the way she says his name drives him crazy. He thrust himself up against her...he can almost feel what it would be like to enter her right now...he can barely contain himself, he's out of his mind with passion. He couldn't remember ever being this hard in his entire life. He had been with too many women to count but he had never felt the way he felt holding Maddie in his arms.

Maddie felt a wildfire burning through her body; she looked up to see David's dazzling green eyes staring down at her with desire. Although a part of her knew that she shouldn't allow David to make love with her she couldn't help herself. For once in her life her body and loins were making the decisions for her.

**Maddie**: David…

She moaned her hands unbuckling his belt with hot fingers.

Maddie's moaning his name was making his member throb with need. He looked down at the squirming blonde under him and second thoughts began to race through his lust fueled mind. He knew Maddie pretty well and he could tell that she had more to drink than was usual for her. She wasn't drunk but she wasn't sober either. Would it be right to take advantage of her when she was even slightly intoxicated? He wanted this woman forever, so would making love to her now, especially so soon in their relationship (or whatever was between them!), turn her away from him? Would she regret their lovemaking in the morning? He was wild about her but did she feel the same way? The way her body was responding, David knew that she wanted him sexually and since Maddie wasn't the type of woman to throw herself into a man's arms he knew she had feelings for him. But would those feelings be trampled if they made love too soon?

Maddie was complicated and thought too much. They were partners in business; and they were also good friends. David thought he knew her very well. And now he had to admit to himself this could go no further. And when Maddie began to unbuckle his belt, David made his decision. He abruptly pushed off of her and sat up.

**Maddie**: David?

Maddie uttered his name slightly annoyed and surprised. She tried to pull him back on top of her but he grabbed her small hands in his large ones.

**David**: listen, honey… (He whispered almost soothingly) I don't think we should go any further tonight.

Maddie sits up, her eyes searching David's for some sort of joke.

**Maddie**: What?

He ruffles his hair.

**David**: Listen we can pick this up later but I think it is best if we stop…

he waves his hands to encompass both of them and the bed.

**David**: …this now.

Maddie's eyes turn from passionate dark blue to icy chips,

**Maddie**: is this a joke, Addison?

She barks with anger.

**Maddie**: You've been trying to get in my panties since we met!

She pushes him so hard that he falls off of the bed and lands on the floor.

**Maddie**: I HATE YOU!

**David**: Damn Maddie!

David cries in pain holding his arm…

**Maddie**: You're hurt!? Good! That's what you get for playing games with me.

**David**: Games...wha...I (grabs his shoulder) ouchhhhh!

He sits in a ball in the floor writhing in pain…Maddie ignores his pain and lectures him…

**Maddie**: all day, every day it's flirts and innuendos...but when push comes to shove you can't go through with it...

His head pops up.

**David**: oh, I'm perfectly capable of going through with it, babe...

**Maddie**: …not from where I'm standing.

Shakes his head.

**David**: You are unbelievable, you know that.

He clutches his throbbing shoulder. The phone rings...

**David**: (rolls his eyes.) Perfect timing...

Maddie throws him a look and moves to answer the phone.

**Maddie**: Hello...

She listens...puts her hand to the receiver

**Maddie**: ...it's the hospital...

**David**: …that's a first...how'd they know I was injured...

**Maddie**: (into phone) ...certainly, we'll be right there.

**David**: (tries to stands, holding his arm) ...finally, little help for me...

Maddie moves to help him stand up...

**Maddie**: ...not for you, David, they were calling about Molly...they're discharging her, we have to get her and escort her home tomorrow.

Looks at his watch...

**David**: at this hour...

**Maddie**: they're overcrowded...they can't keep her there...come on...(grabs his arm forgetting about his injury)

He jumps back in pain...

**David**: Ouch! Ouch Ouch! Watch the arm, watch the arm.

**Maddie**: (cringes) sorry, sorry...

Maddie and David take a cab to the hospital...the doctor take one look at David's arm and sees it's dislocated...he takes David into a room and pops it back into place and he feels much better instantly.

Meanwhile...Molly is waiting for Maddie and David looking disheveled and sheepish. Wondering how she got so caught up In Tupperman's plan.

The three of them head back to the hotel only to find there are no rooms for Molly. Maddie looks at her watch, it's 3am, she looks at Molly and sighs...

**Maddie**: Molly, you can have my room...I'll share with David...

David backs away...

**David**: I ain't sharing with you...you'll hurt me...

David takes Molly's arm and starts towards the elevator…

**David**: Molly…let's go…

Maddie pushes him away from Molly…he grabs his shoulder and rubs it. Maddie walks towards the elevator...Molly follows

**Maddie**: Don't worry, Addison, I won't come anywhere near you.

David swallows hard and follows Maddie and Molly. When they get in the room...Maddie points at David...

**Maddie**: I'm tired, David, you take one side of the bed and I'll take the other. No shenanigans.

**David**: trust me...any amorous feelings are long gone...

He ruffles his hair and then struggles to unbutton his shirt and pull it off so he's in a t-shirt, he kicks off his pants, but has boxers on. Maddie comes out of the bathroom after having changed into her nighty and stands watching David climbs into bed. David looks at Maddie and puts a pillow in the middle of the bed.

**David**: Don't cross the boundary...

**Maddie**: (scoffs) _You're_ setting a boundary?

**David**: Yes. I'd like to stay up here on the bed this time and with you around that seems to be impossible...I'd like to keep the one good arm I have.

David sits on the bed favoring his shoulder looking annoyed.

**Maddie**: You're blaming this on me!?

**David**: Was there someone else in the room shoving me on the floor?

Maddie walks towards the bed...

**Maddie**: Hey, if you'd stop playing games maybe all your parts would be working correctly.

**David**: yeah, well, trust me...I've learned my lesson...I'll keep my distance from now on.

They eye each other knowing that really isn't true...but for tonight...

**Maddie**: Good!

Maddie pulls back the sheet and blanket on her side and climbs in laying with her back to David. David turns off the light and settles in. Blue light shines through the window bathing the room.

**Maddie**: night, David...

**David**: (yawns) goodnight...

**Maddie**: I still had a good time...

**David**: yeah...yeah...yeah.

They're both exhausted and fall asleep quickly. A few hours later, the sunlight's harsh rays pour through the window waking Maddie. She blinks her eyes looking around, feeling a sharp headache and a dry mouth. She turns her head to see David's back to her over the boundary pillow. She puts her hand to her face as memories from the night before flood her mind. Dammit! She and David kissed...made out...and...oh…thankfully it didn't go any further than that. It was a very bad idea to even kiss, David…much less entertain the thought of sleeping with David... they work together…she'd be another conquest...it would change everything…and he's no one she sees herself with in the future! Maddie wants to shake last night off her…best to get up, get dressed, get aspirin and breakfast and head to the airport and back to LA where this would be a distant memory. She starts to move out of the bed...

**David**: You up?

Maddie freezes. David peers over.

**Maddie**: Yeah, I feel awful...

**David**: That's not the way I remember it...

**Maddie**: David…don't do…

**David**: "it"…if it weren't for me, we would have…

**Maddie**: Stop it, David…

**David**: Exactly…

**Maddie**: (Frustrated and embarrassed) Ugh! I don't know what I was thinking…

**David**: Or what you were thinking with…

**Maddie**: …what I'm ever thinking spending time with you…

**David**: Oh…come on…I thought you had fun with ole Dave-a-roni…you certainly are a lot more fun after a couple drinks…

She leaps out of the bed and slams into the bathroom…

**Maddie**: I don't want to hear another word about last night!

…she looks in the mirror, her face is red with embarrassment. She can't wait to get home and put this all behind her.

On the plane ride home Molly sits between Maddie and David who each sit deep in thought over the night before...Maddie can't help but remember the way David's capable hands felt on her body...David can't help but be turned on by how hot hot hot Maddie became during their make out. However, the closer they get to LA, the more their night in Connecticut starts to move into the background. They say goodbye curbside and each take their own cab ride home.

**CUT TO:** The next day at Blue Moon. Maddie sits in her office after 6pm irritable and frustrated over her mixed feelings about the weekend. She hated David most of the time, but the way he touched her, their attraction to each other was hard to ignore…but she had to…it's business with him and nothing else…right? But what if he matured…what if he could be the partner she needed…

David sits in his office with his feet kicked up on the desk in deep thought. This weekend confirmed Maddie's attraction to him…but could she ever see them being more than co-workers and maybe lovers at some point? He could tell she is pretty irritated today…the closer they got the angrier she seemed, although he didn't understand why? Wasn't getting closer a good thing? He needed to put things back the way they were before the trip…he didn't want to mess this thing up with Maddie…he makes his way to her office, pushes the door open and peeks in…

**David**: Hey

**Maddie**: (Caught off guard, she comes out of her deep thought and sits up.) Oh, Hey…

She starts arranging papers on her desk.

**David**: How're you doing?

**Maddie**: Me? Fine. Business as usual.

**David**: Right…about that…

**Maddie**: About what?

**David**: Business…I mean…getting back to just business…us…you and me.

**Maddie**: (Annoyed) Getting back to it? We never got off of it, David…what are you trying to say?

**David**: No…I mean, if there was any confusion about what happened last weekend…I'm just saying, let's just forget about our one crazy night in Connecticut and get back to the business of Blue Moon.

**Maddie**: There's no confusion…it's forgotten.

**David**: (Puckers his lips and stands looking very handsome in her doorway) Ok…well, good.

**Maddie**: Good…(clears her throat)…um…goodnight, David.

Her stomach sinks a little, but gets back to pretending to work. David studies Maddie, he thought saying this would relieve her stress and make her less irritated, but now she seems almost disappointed. Wow, this blonde is complicated, she keeps him guessing, he's never sure if he's doing the right thing.

**David**: Night…

Maddie keeps looking at her work until David is gone and then she looks up longingly at the now empty doorway.

**Maddie**: (To herself) David…David…David…

David glides down the hall towards the elevator, and then stands waiting for it to arrive…he puts his hands in his pockets and sighs…

**David**: Maddie…Maddie…Maddie…

THE END.


End file.
